The Cake
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The cat and the mouse do theirs while a cake is waiting. In commemoration of the 80th Anniversary of Tom and Jerry. New Cover Image created on April 30, 2020 made by me.


In a normal house where everything was pure peace and tranquility, the sound of silence could be attentive to the whole house ...

**POW! CRASH! ZAP!**

Well, a few sounds could not be missed, especially if in that house a cat and a mouse coexist that spend their lives on fun and painful occasions. Tom was chasing Jerry throughout the room and the cat was holding a piece of water and trying to hit the mouse to catch him. The reason for that was that Tom was preparing a cake he was going to eat alone and as usual, Jerry intervened and that really bothered Tom who started chasing him.

Tom ran around the room and Jerry went under the sofa and Tom braked to lift the sofa and catch the mouse, but to his surprise, Jerry was not there and that left the cat confused. However, Jerry walked calmly backwards from Tom and he was holding a wooden stick that immediately hit the cat's right foot.

**SLAP!**

Tom: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" –he shout as he makes a great leap.

Jerry dropped the wooden stick and ran to the passage of the house and Tom ran to find him, which was not the case and decided to ignore him and continue with what he was doing from the beginning.

Tom was putting the last touches of the cake in order to put it in the oven and wait until he is ready to put the glaze on. From there, Jerry went into the kitchen and watched Tom observe the oven and the mouse approached the refrigerator to get some snacks.

The mouse successfully entered the refrigerator and observed a variety of delicious that he grabbed one by one until he had enough and when he left the refrigerator ...

**PAF!**

A pan fell on him and dropping the food and responsible for that was Tom. After taking the pan over the mouse, Jerry's body became oval and Tom grabbed him and threw him in the trash and then went to observe the oven. Jerry got out of the trash can and went to the waffle maker and connected it to then go to Tom's tail and put it on the device. After a few minutes, Tom began to smell something burned he turned to observe that his tail was stuck in the waffle maker.

Tom: "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Tom immediately pulled his tail in the waffle maker and now his tail was shaped like a waffle and he looked annoyed at Jerry after hearing him laugh at him and the cat grabbed a Kitchen Roll and began chasing him towards the patio of the house.

Tom was hitting the kitchen roll every now and then Jerry ran as fast as not to get hit and the mouse went into a hole in the garden and Tom stopped to watch the hole and dripped water all over his face until lay him back. Tom noticed that the hose was still throwing water at him and he went to the shower to close it and go to the hole where he caught Jerry, but he received him by biting his thumb.

Tom: "OUCH!" –he try not to shout very loudly.

Jerry: "Jijijijijijijiji" –he laugh.

Tom looked at him very enraged and closed his right fist to hit him on the head and suddenly they both smelled something strange and Tom ran to the kitchen where the oven dripped black smoke and the cat took some gloves and opened the oven to observe that the cake I was burned.

Tom got sad about that and Jerry stared at him and felt a little guilty about it and he went to the cake book and read it instantly to get the necessary ingredients. After a few minutes, Tom watched Jerry who made the cake and Jerry offered him a Chef's hat and the cat smiled and helped him with the cake.

After an hour and effort, the cake was completely ready and both were ready to eat the delicious cake and after a few good bites, there was only a piece of cake that made them both look and whistle until Jerry ate it and Tom put a stunned expression and looked annoyingly at Jerry who gave him a smile until he ran. And so, the cat and the mouse continued with what they were experts, chasing and hitting each other.

**-The end-**

* * *

**So far this One-Shot ends in honor of the 80th anniversary of Tom and Jerry, created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera.**


End file.
